Welcome to Shin Makoku Acadamy
by Lillyhawk
Summary: Yuri is accepted to the most prestigious all boys school and is the happiest boy in the world, well that is until he finds out the traditions that take place there. Yaoi YurixWolf
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I sadly do not own "Kyo Kara Maoh!" and am not profiting from this story.

**Summary: **Yuri is accepted to the most prestigious all boys school and is the happiest boy in the world, well that is until he finds out the traditions that take place there.

**Author's Note: **This is my first story so please be kind. I am all about improving my stories and so comments are always welcomed.

Chapter One

Yuri Shibuya ran into his home yelling for joy and waving the piece of paper in his hand all around. Miko looked up at her son and seeing his goofy smile asked, "Yu-chan why are you so excited."

Yuri practically yelled, "Mom it came!"

"Call me Mama and what came?"

Grinning Yuri explained, "My acceptance letter from Shin Makoku Academy."

Miko grabbed the letter and read:

Dear Mr. Yuri Shibuya,

I am glad to tell you that you have been accepted under a full baseball scholarship to attend our prestigious school. We are looking forward to seeing you in a couple of weeks to start the new school year. Please have the paperwork included in this package filled out and with you during orientation.

Your scholarship will also include your dormitory, cafeteria coupons, and books. Please make sure to have all the included items with you on your first day.

Once again I am looking forward to meeting you and having you join our family here at Shin Makoku Academy.

Sincerely,

Dean Cecile von Spitzweg

XOXOXO

Miko looked at her happy son and had a mixture of emotions go thru her. Pride that her son was getting into his high school of choice; happiness that he would get a good education; and sadness that her baby was going to be going away for school. She placed a proud smile on her face and said, "Congratulations Yu-chan, I always knew you would make it."

"I kept hoping that I would and there were so many great players at the tryouts, so I didn't want to get my hopes up. I am so excited I can't wait to go. I am going to be a Demon!"

Miko perked up at the mention of the school's mascot. "Oh Yu-chan do you think they have wings on the back of their uniforms? That would be so cute."

Looking a little uneasy, Yuri replied, "I don't think so mom, but I will let you know as soon as I find out."

A slight pout formed on his mother's mouth, then she shook herself off and smiled, "Well get upstairs and get cleaned up so we can tell your dad and brother at dinner the good news. Oh and how many times do I have to tell you to call me Mama."

Ignoring his mother's last statement Yuri ran up the stairs to his room. He looked at his calendar and started counting down the days till the new school year would begin. The Demons were the best team in the country and he was going to get to play with them. He fell onto his bed and started to imagine what it would be like. Only four weeks to go and he would be at his dream school. His life was going to be perfect once it all started.

Five weeks later………

"What the hell happened to my perfect high school experience?????"

**Ending Note: **I know this chapter is short, but I just wanted to lay out the idea of what the story is kinda about and the beginning of it. I hope you are curious to know what happens next.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I sadly do not own "Kyo Kara Maoh!" and am not profiting from this story.

**Summary: **Yuri is accepted to the most prestigious all boys school and is the happiest boy in the world, well that is until he finds out the traditions that take place there.

**Author's Notes: **I just want to thank **nickypooh**, **Naruta-chan**, **Kyuun**, and **zangetsuichigo13** for the reviews. You have inspired me to write sooner than later. =D I also guess I should have said that this story will contain Yaoi pairings and is rated M for later chapters. So please enjoy and let me know if you think I am going in the right direction. =)

Chapter One

Yuri stood at the front gates of the large Academy, the duffle bag thrown over his shoulder. He took a deep breath and passed through the gates, glancing at other students either entering with their belongings or mingling with each other. While starting towards the big banner that read _"Welcome New Students"_, he heard a clank. Turning in the direction of the sound Yuri saw a familiar looking fence and made his way over to the baseball field.

"Better watch out Captain. I am going to hit this so hard you're going fall over from the wind speed." a cocky voice shouted followed by a laugh.

"Yozak you are all talk and little action." The tall brunet standing on the mound called back, a gentle smile appearing on his face.

Yuri watched as the pitcher wound up and threw a curve ball at the batter. The man swung his bat and the ball flu straight up into the air. Quickly dropping his bag, Yuri grabbed his catcher's mitt from the back of his pants and placed it on his hand as he estimated where the ball was falling too. The two boys standing on the other side of the fence watched as he caught the ball with ease.

"Not bad kid, you have some skill." Yuri could see the batter's face and realized that he had a mass of orange hair hidden under the helmet and blue eyes looked at him with approval.

The other boy had run over from the mound, the nice smile still on his face. He pulled the cap off his brown hair and wiped his brow and with his light brown eyes twinkling with interest at Yuri. "That was a nice catch," he said kindly.

Dawning of who was speaking to him hit Yuri like a bag of bats. "Oh my God, your Conrad Weller the Lion!"

Laughing lightly he replied, "Well that's what some people call me and I believe you are Yuri Shibuya our freshmen catcher."

Yuri's ebony eyes opened in shock, _'The Lion of Shin Makaku knows my name."_ Realizing he was staring Yuri shook his head and said, "Yes sempai I am. I am really looking forward to playing with you and the team."

"Well isn't he cocky," Yozak exclaimed in a teasing voice. "The last time a freshman was actually allowed to play a game was you Captain."

Yuri blushed red with embracement; he didn't want to get on the bad side of his team mates. That was one of the things he loved about baseball, being part of a team. Your team was your second family, friends you bonded with for life.

Conrad smiled and said kindly, "Don't mind Yozak too much, he likes to mess with the new guys." Pausing briefly he added,"I saw you at the tryouts and you're good. If you practice hard I am sure you will be able to play this year."

The goofy smile returned to Yuri's face and he said, "Yes, I will give it 110% and not let the team down. Even if I don't get to play I will be there to cheer you on." While bowing Yuri said, "If you will excuse me I need to go and get checked in. It was a pleasure to meet you both." He then grabbed his bag and ran back in the direction of the big sign. Conrad and Yozak stood smiling behind him.

Yuri opened up the door to his new home, the room was a decent size fitting nicely two beds; two desk; and two dressers with a wide window allowing natural light to enter the room. One of the beds had already been claimed so Yuri threw his bag onto the unoccupied bed. He was just about to unpack when he heard the door open again and a person enter.

Excitement lit his eyes when he saw the young black haired, black eyed boy who entered the room. When his head lit up the sun gleamed off of his glasses tempararly blinding Yuri. "Shibuya?"

"Hey Murata guess we are going to be roomies," Yuri smiled back.

The two boys then high fived each other, relief flowing threw them. They had been friends since grade school and hoped to both attend the Academy they were standing in. Yuri for the opportunity to play with the counties best baseball team and Murata for the extensive library they had there. The boy loved knowledge and had the goal to learn as much as he possibly could in this life. Murata was a strong believer in reincarnation and had notebooks of people he claimed to be in previous lives. It was one of the things Yuri loved about his friend, that openness and eagerness to know.

While Yuri began to unpack and put his cloths and supplies away, Murata plopped onto his bed. "So are you psyched about the initiation party tonight?"

"What initiation party?"

Rolling his eyes Murata asked, "Shibuya didn't you read the student hand book?"

Yuri's trademark goof of a smile appeared and he replied sheepishly, "Did you see how thick that book was? I just figured that you would tell me the important parts and not have to deal with the boredom that would sweep me up if I did."

Yuri didn't see the evil grin that spread across his friends face when he turned to continue to place his cloths in their appropriate drawers. While Murata loved his friend and would never do anything seriously harmful to him, Shibuya was just too hard to leave alone. "Don't worry I will let you know what is up and the first thing is that the first night of the new school year the upperclassmen throw a party for all the new comers so everyone can get to know each other. It was the Deans idea. So hurry up and get things put away so we can go down to the main hall and start having fun."

Yuri quickly abided and got his things put away.

When they entered the main hall it was already crowded with students. There were different areas of the room with different events going on. One area had food and beverages, another area had a long table with adults sitting behind them; each had a name plate in front of them; and then there looked to be a group of boys surrounding the corner. Yuri looked at his friend and they decided to go over to the table with the adults.

The first man they saw had dark grey hair that was pulled back into a long pony tail; his blue eyes were fierce looking. Yuri read the name plate and saw that he was Professor Gwendal von Voltaire the Economics teacher. Sitting to his immediate left was his polar opposite. The man was actually really beautiful with this long lilac hair and his vibrant violet eyes. Where Professor Voltaire was more brisk with his introduction to them, Professor Gunter von Kleist was enthusiastic and talked with his hands. He was happy to tell them that he was going to be their History teacher. Next to him was another enthusiastic individual with her bright pink hair tied securely in a pony tail above her head and an almost scary look in her blue eyes sat Professor Anissina von Karbelnikoff their future Science teacher. Following her was Professor Hube Grisela their future Math teacher and Professor Julia von Wincott the Art teacher. Gisela the friendly nurse informed them that if they ever felt ill to just come and see her.

After meeting all the teachers the two boys decided to walk over to where the crowd still stood in the corner. They quickly made their way to front to see what all the fuss was about. Yuri's mouth fell open at the vision that sat in what looked like a thrown. A beautiful blond woman with long curly hair and emerald green eyes sat wearing a black dress that showed off her ample breast. A brilliant smile crossed her face when she saw him and she stood and grabbed him pulling in between her breast squealing, "Oh you must be Yuri Shibuya our new catcher for our baseball team. I am soooooo pleased to meet you."

"Ahhhhhhhh," Yuri was speechless and his face was increasing in his redness. He of course knew who Dean Cecilie von Spitzweg was, but her pictures did NOT do her justice. He was just about to compose himself when there was a commotion behind him.

"This is the new catcher for the team, he can't even talk what a wimp," a snooty voice exclaimed.

The Dean released him and as he turned his hand flailed and it ended up slapping a perfect porcelain cheek. While staring into the most gorgeous shocked emerald eyes he had seen, even more beautiful then Dean Cecilie's. Yuri heard Murata burst into laughter and the Dean squeal with joy. The green eyes before him narrowed and stared at him expectantly.

**Ending Note: **I hope that you enjoyed the first real chapter to my story. Please review if you liked it and just so you know I WILL finish this story. I have an idea of where I want to go with it so don't worry about me stopping in the middle.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I sadly do not own "Kyo Kara Maoh!" and am not profiting from this story.

**Summary: **Yuri is accepted to the most prestigious all boys school and is the happiest boy in the world, well that is until he finds out the traditions that take place there.

**Author's Note: **I would first like to apologize for how long it took me to post this chapter. I have a really killer cold that made my head all fuzzy. For some reason this chapter was hard for me to write, I hope that you enjoy it. I would also like to thank the following for your reviews: **CheyanneChika, KyouKaraMaouAmazing, erisreigned, Mysterious-Illusion, nickypooh and Naruta-chan.** I always appreciate your encouragement and observations. To answer nickypooh yes they are brothers in this, their age differences will be just a little different in order to fit the story ;). Well enough on to the story.

Chapter Two

"Well wimp isn't there something you want to say?"

Yuri couldn't stop staring at the boy who stood before him. He knew that he needed to apologize for slapping him, but the boy's looks were hypnotic. He was about the same height as Yuri with a head of golden waves framing his face. His skin looked so smooth that he had to keep his hands from reaching out to touch it. The pink lips had a slight pout to it and those eyes WOW; he had never seen a color so vibrant with a touch of irritation in them. Then it dawned on Yuri that he was getting all worked up over a boy.

Yuri opened his mouth to apologize and get away from the boy as quickly as possible to try and figure out why his thoughts had gone in that direction, when an arm slapped him on the back. Murata then leaned on his friend and said, "Why I believe my friend here was planning to say vous sauf (1)?"

Yuri looked at his friend, confusion filling his eyes. 'What the hell was Murata saying?' Just as he was about to answer the angelic looking boy caught his attention.

"Why would I with such a wimp?"

"Hey who do you keep calling a wimp, brat?" He might be cute, but the attitude was of a spoiled brat Yuri thought.

The blond was about to retort when long arms flung around him and he was pulled back into ample breast. "Oh Wolfie dear you just have to answer je sauf(2). Yuri is perfect!" Cecilie squealed.

"Mother, must you treat me like a child? I can answer on my own and I don't even know who this wimp is." 'Wolfie' looked at his mother with a slight frown, but his eyes betrayed the obvious love he had for her.

"Oh that's right, Wolfram dear this is the new catcher for our baseball team Yuri Shibuya. Yuri this is my dear son Wolfram von Bielefeld, isn't he just beautiful?"

She said it with such pride that Yuri didn't know what to do. So he bowed and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"See Wolfie how sweet he is, come on accept." Cecilie prompted in a pouty voice. Yuri was seeing where Wolfram must have learned his bratty behavior from.

Said brat turned back to Yuri and asked, "So do you mean it?"

Confusion consumed Yuri, he had to admit to himself he had no idea what had been happening since he slapped the young man. Murata, who was still leaning against him, whispered in his ear, "He's asking if you meant the apology I said for you."

Comprehension filled his black eyes and with as charming of a smile as he could muster Yuri replied, "Of course I meant it, why wouldn't I have?"

What looked to be surprise and a hint of joy, raced across emerald eyes and then Wolfram replied, "Then je sauf."

Yuri looked at Murata who whispered, "It means he accepts."

"Oh what a great orientation." Cecilie exclaimed, clapping her hands.

The crowd around them seemed to come to life, whispers and laughter started to grow louder. A group of people pushed their way up to the small group in the center of the crowd. A familiar voice asked, "What's all the commotion mother?"

Yuri turned to see Conrad get engulfed by Dean Cecilie's body. "Oh Conrart darling, our dear Wolfram has found a voulu(3)."

Yuri was too focused on Conrad's appearance to hear what the dean was saying and cursed himself when he saw what looked like anger briefly flicker in his brown eyes. What had caused such an emotion to enter the generally easy going boy's eyes? With his smile still planted on his face, Conrad asked, "Oh really and who might that be?"

"Why it's your new catcher. Don't you think they are a perfect match?"

Conrad walked over to Yuri; a shiver of fear seemed to run up his spine. There was something different about him and Yuri had the feeling he needed to flee. "So I see you have met my brother and you slapped him?"

Swallowing the invisible lump in his throat Yuri replied, "Wolfram is your brother?" Conrad nodded and again Yuri felt the need to run. "I'm sorry I didn't know. It was a mistake…"

Cutting Yuri off Conrad asked, "Are you planning on now disgracing him?"

"Of course not I just don't want there to be any hard feelings between us, any of us." Yuri panicked. He didn't want the captain of his team to hate him. So he grabbed Wolfram and put his arm around him to show Conrad that there were no hard feelings. The boshonen boy next to him seemed to tense up at the contact, but soon relaxed a little.

Looking at Wolfram, Conrad asked, "Are you ok with this brother?"

Lifting his head up Wolfram replied, "Of course I am. I am no longer a child who needs protection Conrart; I can take care of myself."

Immediately, it seemed, Conrad's expression relaxed again and the nice smile filled his face again. "I see, well then I wish nothing but the best for you both."

"So we're ok?" Yuri asked. Conrad smiled and nodded his head. As if he was coming out of a trance, Yuri then realized, "Wait, why are they calling you Conrart?"

Laughing, Conrad said, "Well that is my given name. Mother loved the unusual and decided to give us all unique names. When I first began to become noticed with baseball, the reporters misspelled my name as Conrad and I never really tried to correct them. It was easier to just leave it. Don't worry, I don't mind being called Conrad so if it's easier for you, you can keep calling me it."

A slight blush appeared on his face, but Yuri nodded and felt relief that Conrad was still being nice to him. Who would have thought that he would end up slapping his idol's younger brother, even if it was an accident? All Yuri could think was how much of a crazy first day it had been. He turned to Murata who was talking to a group of boys and decided that he was going to turn in early. Murata nodded to him, a twinkle of something Yuri was sure he didn't want to know in his eyes.

Once he said good bye to all the people around him he went straight to his room. Quickly changing into a striped pair of pajama's he crawled into bed and fell asleep as soon as his head hit his pillow.

"WACK!!!" Yuri woke up rubbing his aching head. How had he ended up on the floor? He stood up to climb back into bed when he noticed an arm sticking out from under the blankets. Slowly pulling the blanket back Yuri was shocked to see a sleeping blonde headed boshonen boy in a pink nightgown. Yuri didn't know what to think. Was he dreaming? Was this some kind of joke? Yuri poked the boy until irritated emerald eyes opened and looked at him. "Why did you wake me up?"

"What do you mean why did I wake you up? What are you doing in my bed?" Yuri asked.

"Why wouldn't I be in your bed? After all we are now voulu," Wolfram then turned and tried to go back to sleep. When Yuri just looked at him like he was an idiot, Wolfram added, "You slapped me remember?"

"Of course I remember, but what does that have to do with you in my bed now?"

"You did read the student hand book didn't you?"

Scratching his head and placing a nervous smile on his face Yuri replied, "Well I really didn't have a chance to and I just figured it was the same old stuff."

A blush appeared on Wolframs face and he looked uncomfortable, but then he placed his brat face on and said, "Well if you hadn't been such a wimp and you had read the book you would have realized that my mother never does anything like anyone else. She is a hardcore romantic and decided she was going to make her students obey her weird ideas of love. One of the rules is if you slap someone on their left cheek you are asking them to be you're intended. Therefore you will share a room and do everything together that people who are together would normally do. So when you said that you meant it, I thought you wanted to be my intended."

Yuri was blushing, and then he remembered Murata had said something. "What did my friend say to you right after I slapped you?"

"He asked me if I accepted and then I said that I did," Wolfram's voice seemed to be getting quieter the more he talked.

Yuri cursed Murata; he should have known the bastard was up to something. The look his friend was giving him should have screamed conspiracy. "But we go to an all boy's school, why would your mother make such a rule for boys to follow."

Turning even redder if it were possible Wolfram whispered, "Mother says that love between two men is a beautiful thing that we should all embrace."

"Soooooo everyone thinks we are together now?" Wolfram just nodded his head. Yuri turned to the other bed in the room that was supposed to be occupied by his best friend. When he found it empty Yuri did the only thing he could think of. "MURATA!!!!!!"

TBC

vous sauf – _French means do you accept?_

je sauf – _French means I accept_

voulu – _French means intended_

**Ending Notes: **Please be honest and tell me what you thought. I will hopefully have the next chapter up within the next few days. Have a good week everyone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I sadly do not own "Kyo Kara Maoh!" and am not profiting from this story.

**Summary: **Yuri is accepted to the most prestigious all boys school and is the happiest boy in the world, well that is until he finds out the traditions that take place there.

**Author's Note:** Sorry this is late, I couldn't upload it to the site last night, but its up now enjoy =). I forgot to say thank you to those of you who have put me on their favorite list and update list. Thank you to the following who have posted reviews, you all give me inspiration to write more. So to the following: **Reimei MacGregor, Naruta-chan, snowFrou, nickypooh, bibbiesparks, Mysterious-Illusion, turnersyndrome, LexieCasey, henslight, zangetsuichigo13, TheDarkWingedAngel and Chew it Over with Twix** thank you. =) I would also like to say thank you to **rmiller92** for showing me the proper phrases in French for I accept and do you accept. I had looked up the wrong spelling and apologize for the error. I have changed them on the previous chapter to the correct phrases. Please R&R.

Chapter Three

Wolfram sat on the bed staring at the outraged boy before him. Yuri was ranting about something, but Wolfram's mind was swimming with all that he had learned and all that had happened. When Yuri had slapped him he had been pissed at first, but as soon as he saw the black eyes that was framed by the black silky bangs he grew breathless. His heart had started beating faster and his eyes kept dropping to the boy's lips.

Mentally shaking his head he decided to go on the defensive, "Well wimp isn't there something you want to say?"

Throughout the conversation he really didn't know what was going on. Now that he was looking back on it he was a fool to have thought Yuri knew what he was doing. That friend of his was the one who kept answering and whispering into Yuri's ear. At the time however Wolfram had slowly decided that he didn't mind having the new catcher as his voulu. Especially when that goofy smile was directed at him. With butterflies flapping in his stomach he had agreed to be Yuri's intended.

Once Yuri excused himself, his mother had informed Wolfram that he needed to move into Yuri's room the next day. Yuri's friend Murata was standing by and intervened, "I'm Shibuya's roommate so if you want to move in tonight I haven't really unpacked yet. We can just switch rooms."

There was something about the black haired boy's smile that Wolfram didn't trust, but he ignored his instincts and was excited about being able to sleep in the same room as Yuri. All his life his mother had told him how much comfort and fun it was to have a voulu. There was something about Yuri that set Wolfram at ease and he yearned to be close to him. So only hesitating briefly did he agree to the proposition.

When they entered Wolfram's room to collect his belongings Murata followed him. Seeing that his roommate was reading a magazine Wolfram introduced the two, "Shinou King this is Ken Murata." A set of deep blue eyes looked up threw blonde bangs. Murata was taken aback at the handsome man and held out his hand to shake the other boy's hand.

A smirk crossed the beautiful face and Shinou returned the hand shake. Wolfram watched as a reaction he couldn't quite understand cross both the boy's faces. "We are going to switch rooms if you are ok with it?"

Shinou replied, "Oh I definitely don't see a problem with it."

Murata grinned wickedly and said, "Well this works out perfectly. I will just go and get my stuff."

When they had entered Yuri's room, the dark haired boy was already asleep. Wolfram crept up to the side of the bed and couldn't help the soft smile that appeared on his face. Yuri looked so sweet while he was asleep. He was curled up on his side and Wolfram just wanted to climb in and snuggle next to him. He didn't even notice when Murata told him good luck and left the room. Once he had snapped out of his trance he changed into his nightgown and decided to indulge his urge to snuggle next to the sleeping boy. All seemed to go well until he was rudely woken up and the truth of the situation had been revealed to him.

He was feeling like an idiot for even thinking Yuri had been interested in him. How was he going to face the shame of being rejected after just the first night? The rumors would fly about his inability to please Yuri in bed. Sadness was starting flow threw him, but then he mentally kicked himself. He was Wolfram von Bielefeld, he would not allow shame to befall him or his family. He was sure that once Yuri got to know him that they could be happy together or at the least be good friends. He would be there for Yuri and help him as much as he could. He just needed to convince the boy that not breaking the pact with each other would be best for him.

Yuri was still bitching about the different painful things he was going to do to Murata when Wolfram interrupted him, "So what do you plan on doing then?"

Yuri looked at the boy still sitting in his bed. His nightgown had fallen over one slender shoulder. He felt his cheeks grow red at the sight and replied, "I plan on kicking his ass."

Wolfram rolled his eyes and said, "I am not talking about your idiot friend. I am talking about our relationship."

Swallowing the invisible lump Yuri replied, "We don't have a relationship. We are both boys so I don't know what you mean."

"So you're going to wimp out of it then?" Just as Wolfram had hoped he saw the twitch in Yuri's eye when he had said wimp. Wolfram then decided to test another observation he made at the event the previous night. "My brother is going to be upset that I am going to be shamed. I don't know what he will do." Wolfram had seemed to be talking more to himself, but like he planned Yuri's eyes widened in horror.

"Well let's not rush into things. What all does it mean to be someone's intended?" Yuri rushed out?

Wolfram looked down to hide the small smile on his face. Then he answered honestly, "It means that you are there for each other. At the dances, assemblies, and other school events you attend it with each other. You agree not to date anyone else and if deeper feelings arise my mother considers it a success. It usually results in people becoming close friends and sharing a dorm together. As long as we are considered together no one else will be able to move in here."

Yuri was rubbing his chin thoughtfully while listening to Wolfram. After a few seconds of thinking he said, "That doesn't sound too bad, as long as we look at it from the friend's point of view. I wouldn't want to hurt you or shame you at all." Smiling he held out his hand to shake on the deal.

Wolfram stood and placed his arms around Yuri's neck. He slowly pulled Yuri's body to press up against his own. "Thank you Yuri I really appreciate it."

A shiver of pleasure raced through Yuri's body and he quickly pulled back. "Not a problem, well I guess we should get back to bed." Trying not to sound too mean he asked, "Do you need help making your bed?"

Wolfram smirked knowingly and shook his head, "No its ok I can deal with it."

Yuri smiled and climbed back into his bed. He listened to Wolfram move around close to Myrata's old bed and slowly fell back to sleep. He felt he had found a new friend in Wolfram and was excited to start school. The next morning when his alarm went off he flung his hand out to hit the snooze. When he went to fall back to sleep there was something off. Opening his eyes he saw the pale arm across his chest and his eyes widened in horror.

**Ending Note: **I just want to add something, I am not one to like to add different story lines in my stories. I will if it is involving one of the two main characters, but not if it disrupts the flow. I was thinking of doing a Murata/Shinou story after I finished this one. If you think you would enjoy that please let me know and it will be my next project. It would involve these same characters and settings. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I will try to update before Thursday. Thank you all and have a great day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I sadly do not own "Kyo Kara Maoh!" and am not profiting from this story.

**Summary: **Yuri is accepted to the most prestigious all boys school and is the happiest boy in the world, well that is until he finds out the traditions that take place there.

**Author's Note:** I would like to apologize about being late with my update. My computer started to smoke and I needed to get a new one, which really sucked. I want to thank **CheyanneChika, ELENIOFME, nickypooh, Mysterious-Illusion, Reimei MacGregor, Hanawie, turnersyndrome, and Naruta-chan** for your reviews and constant support. I hope you enjoy.

Chapter Four

Opening his eyes he saw the pale arm across his chest and his eyes widened in horror. Yuri slowly moved his arms up that arm to the delicate shoulder peeking out from under the pink nightgown. He was hypnotized by that shoulder, suddenly his mouth was dry and he felt his heartbeat increase. Swallowing he continued his journey up to the face that was still relaxed in sleep. That angelic face, with those pouty lips slightly opened. Yuri felt the blood rushing towards his lower region.

'What the hell am I doing?' Jumping up without any regard for his sleeping companion Yuri dashed out the door to the community bathroom. When he reached the sinks he turned the cold water on and splashed his face. Looking at his reflection he said, "He's a boy, why are you getting all worked up?" He went over to his locker to grab his shower supplies. A cold shower was definitely needed to help. It took 20 minutes for him to feel confident enough to go back to the room.

He then made his way down the hall, trying to figure out what he was going to do about Wolfram. Just thinking about the bratty blonde was starting to make it uncomfortable to walk again. When he entered his room blood squirted from his nose and he fell to his knees to hide what he had just gotten rid of. Wolfram looked over his hands on the buttons of his pants about to secure them in place and his chest bare.

"Yuri are you ok?" within a second Wolfram was kneeling by his companion. His beautiful emerald eyes right there, along with those damn lips just inches from his own. Yuri swallowed his face slowly moving closer, his dark eyes slowly closing.

"BANG BANG BANG!!!! Wolfram it's the first day of school are you ready?" Conrad's voice asked on the other side of the door.

Yuri turned his head away, yelling at himself for what he was about to do. He was going to kiss the brat. He really was. What the hell was going on with him?

Wolfram gave an annoyed sound and stood up. When he opened the door he asked his brother, "Conrart what are you doing here? I am not a child anymore; I can wake myself up now."

Brown eyes took in his baby brother's lack of shirt and buttoned pants; he immediately pushed Wolfram back into the room and said in his sweet voice, "Wolfram you need to finish dressing, opening the door like that is asking for trouble."

Humphing Wolfram turned back to where his shirt and jacket rested, he replied, "Well Yuri didn't look well and as his companion it is my duty to make sure he was all right."

As if noticing Yuri's presence, Conrart turned to look down at the boy still kneeling on the floor. His eyes turned into a glair when he noticed the blood coming from his nose. Placing a false smile on his face he said, "I see, Yuri are you all right, I do hope that no blood has rushed anywhere else in your body?"

Even though the voice sounded kind and worried, Yuri felt the chill run down his back. Afraid to look up, but not having a choice, he found himself staring into brown eyes that showed a protectiveness that didn't need to be spoken. Suddenly a blonde head popped over his brother's shoulder and emerald eyes with worry in them looked at him. "Oh Conrart do you think that he may be injured else ware?"

Yuri quickly answered, "No no I am ok, I think my nose just dried up and caused me to have nose bleed. Nothing to worry about."

Conrart nodded his head and gave Yuri a look that said that better be the case. Then he turned to his brother and said warmly, "Come along brother, we need to have breakfast before class starts."

Pouting Wolfram said, "But I was planning on eating with Yuri, after all that is what companions are supposed to do together."

"I'm sure that Yuri already had plans and besides mother would want to have breakfast with you on your first day. It is a tradition with her you know." Conrart turned to Yuri, daring him to disagree with him.

"That's right Wolfram, I was supposed to meet Murata for breakfast and I still need to locate my first class." Yuri agreed eagerly, he needed his time away from the boy to clear his head.

"Fine, but I insist that we eat lunch together," he replied as he grabbed his backpack. Then Yuri was sure he heard as the boy walked by, him mumble, "I don't need people thinking your single and coming onto you."

Conrart followed his brother and said as he was closing the door, "Yuri remember you also have your first day of practice today. I hope that we can have fun together."

Once again a chill ran down his back and Yuri felt he could breathe again once the door was shut. He quickly then got dressed and grabbed his belongings. He needed to talk to Murata urgently and figure out what was going on. It didn't take long to find his friend; he was talking to a blonde boy that at first from a distance he thought was Wolfram, but once he was closer realized it was someone else.

"Hey Shibuya, how was your night?" the twinkle in his eyes showed Yuri that his so called best friend knew exactly how his night was.

"I should have figured it was you behind him being in our room. Why the hell would you do that to me?" Yuri asked giving his friend a punch in the arm.

Rubbing the sore spot, Murata replied, "Ah don't be mad Shibuya, I did it all for your sake." Yuri lifted a black eyebrow, showing his disbelief. "How dare you give me that look? See Shinou what did I tell you, he was going to blame me for helping him." Murata placed a distraught expression on his face.

Yuri's face fell and he said, "I'm sorry Murata, I know you always try to look out for me. If it weren't for you helping me with my entrance exam I wouldn't even being coming here."

Nodding his head Murata said, "Yes you must always remember Yuri that I will always be your friend and do what I can to help you."

Smiling Yuri nodded his head, "I know, so let's go to breakfast I have to tell you something."

Over breakfast Yuri had confided in his friend and the new comer that Murata said he could trust. He told them how he had woken up and the feelings he had. Murata had reassured him that once he had given it enough thought he would tell Yuri his opinion. Satisfied Yuri stood and made his way to class, not noticing the look the boys shared behind him.

Yuri walked into his first class and found his seat. He was a little nervous about economics and he heard that the teacher had high standards. Looking around the room Yuri saw that all the other boys were getting ready for the class and decided that he better follow suit. The door opened and in walked the tall grey haired professor from the night before. Mr. von Voltaire was his name. The man was intimidating that was for sure.

Gwendal looked around the room to survey his class. His eyes settled on the black haired boy sitting in the back row. Conrart had told him how he had found their cute innocent brother that morning and Gwendal was not too pleased to have heard this. He had no idea who this boy was and would be damned if he did anything to hurt Wolfram.

Once the bell rang Gwendal announced, "Welcome to your first day of our prestigious school. My name is Mr. von Voltaire and this is Economics. In this class you are going to learn what it takes to keep a country going and what a good leader needs to have that is vital to the success of their rein. I would like to take this time to ask some questions to you all. Let's start with …… you there in the back Mr. Shibuya is it?"

Jumping to his feet, Yuri said, "Yes sir."

A smirk graced the older man's face and he asked, "If you were the ruler of a country and were given the privilege of having access to a rare and beautiful resource, what would you do with that resource? Would you take it and rip it to pieces for your own selfish and greedy needs or would you cherish it and make sure no one touches it?"

The look in those blue eyes made Yuri think that he wasn't talking about a rock or jewel. Nervously he replied, "I would cherish it and make sure no one touches it sir!?"

"You'd better," Gwendal grunted then turned back to the rest of the class, leaving Yuri slightly confused.

**Ending Note: **I hope you enjoyed. Please review and I will update as soon as I can. Thanks for your patience.


End file.
